Waste of staples
by aphnorwegian
Summary: Your best friend breaking his leg while training sucks, but being blamed for it by his overprotective big brother is worse. But what's worst is being left alone with two dumbasses who think they're being really subtle about their...relationship, or whatever the hell that is. That's what Ludwig has to deal with, which really makes him want to punch a wall.(HS!AU GerIta & Dennor)


**Heiiiiiiii! This is just the first chapter of this GerIta thing I'm working on! Yeah, there's gonna be dennor too, but Ludwig is the main character, so mostly just gerita! Uhhhh, I think this is my first attempt at writing something fluffy where I don't kill of everyone or break their hearts and shit, so let's see how this works out hah! Feliciano isn't actually in the first chapter, but the next one is gonna be a lot of gerita fluffiness, I promise!**

He picked up at the third ring.

"Hello? Feliciano?" Ludwig asked. "Are you-"

"This isn't Feliciano you absolute fuckhead. Don't call again"

Beep.

"What happened to Feliciano?" Bjørn asked, after having been silent for almost the entire lunch period, which was not unusual for him. What was unusual, however, was him actually giving a flying fuck about Ludwig's friend. In fact, this was the first time Bjørn even seemed to notice the italian's absence, and the guy had been gone for four days. Honestly, it wasn't all that surprising that Bjørn didn't particularly care about whether or not the kid was there; it wasn't like he'd ever tried to pretend that didn't think Feliciano was one of the most irritating people he had ever met. The only person who seemed oblivious to that fact was Feli himself. Usually, Bjørn would just give Feli a short nod of acknowledgement when he first sat down at the table, and then ignore him until he said something the Norwegian deemed worthy of a sharp, sarcastic remark.

Somehow, Feliciano still considered Bjørn a friend, and had even invited him to his birthday party. While Bjørn had expressed disinterest in the entire thing, along with confusion as to why he was even invited at all, he had brought a nice present and actually stayed behind to help Feliciano clean up. Sure, he'd done it all with a straight face, but Feli had been more than satisfied. And Ludwig thought it was sweet of him, even if it was just that one time.

"Home. He broke his leg" Ludwig explained, poking the disgusting excuse for food the cafeteria served with his plastic fork.

"Ah." Bjørn rested his chin in his palm and looked at Ludwig. "What sort of stupid thing did he do now?" That wasn't even a 'did he do something stupid again?' No, it was apparently just that obvious to Bjørn that whatever Feliciano had done, it had to be something stupid.

Ludwig sighed; his friend had a tendency to judge people far too harshly. "He did not do anything stupid"

The Norwegian, who had shifted his attention to the food on his plate – though he was not touching it –, briefly looked up, and although his expression remained the exact same, Ludwig immediately knew what it meant. "Of course I'm su-" the blonde began, but was interrupted by Mathias Christiansen, a guy in Ludwig's math class, who probably belonged in another class. To say that Mathias wasn't as good at math as Ludwig was would be the understatement of the century, and Ludwig was speaking from experience. They'd worked on a project together once, but it was honestly just Ludwig working and Mathias doing his best, and still failing miserably. Mathias had insisted on doing half of the work, because it wouldn't be fair to let Ludwig work his ass off alone, but he'd been more of a burden than a help. Every time Mathias did something, Ludwig had to go back and correct it, but Mathias did not realize this, and was incredibly proud of his work.

"Eyyyyyy!" The Dane exclaimed as he slammed his tray down onto the table with his signature wide grin on his face. He ran a hand through his always perfect golden blonde hair and sat down next to Bjørn, way closer than what Ludwig knew his friend was comfortable with. Bjørn was generally seen as very cold by most of the student body, and as much as Ludwig would like to say that they were just judging the Norwegian without even making an effort at getting to know him, they were right. Being social wasn't something Bjørn cared too much for, and the fact that Bjørn even tolerated Ludwig was a huge surprise, so him actually willingly sitting down with him at lunch was almost unbelievable. "Are you from Norway?" Confused, Bjørn glanced over at Ludwig, who was ready to slam his head into the table; he knew exactly where this was going. "Because I heard you were NorGAY for me!"

Without as much as a raised eyebrow, Bjørn swiftly grabbed his tray and left the table without even looking at Mathias, who almost seemed surprised by his reaction. Dumbass. "Whoa, what's his problem?" The guy asked, way louder than what was actually necessary.

Seeing as it'd probably cause someone of a scene, Ludwig stopped himself from slamming his head down onto the table and settled for pinching the bridge of his nose with a sigh. "You're giving me a headache" He muttered. Honestly, Mathias seemed like a good guy. He was nice, but definitely bossy and arrogant. Fortunately, those were traits Ludwig was well trained at ignoring, seeing as those were the two words that could best describe his brother, Gilbert. His loudness, however, was something Ludwig just could not get past. Mathias did have some redeeming qualities, thankfully; he had a special talent for making people feel welcome and appreciated, and when his jokes weren't completely awful,( -cough- norgay –cough-) they were usually pretty good.

"Sorry 'bout that!" Mathias looked at him with worry written all over his face, which didn't really help much, when he wasn't even making an effort to lower his voice. "I di- Wait, where's your Italian?"

Technically, Ludwig didn't own the Italian, and he had no idea how Mathias even knew who Feli was, considering the fact that Bjørn was very likely the only overlap between their social lives. From what Ludwig had gathered, Bjørn and Mathias were childhood friends or something like that, but Mathias honestly seemed to care way more about keeping up their friendship than Bjørn did. "He broke his leg, so he's letting it rest."

"Aw man, really? That sucks!" The Dane seemed genuinely distressed. "How'd it happen?"

"We were playing football and he fell down a hill." Ludwig replied flatly, having repeated this story, which was technically a lie, at least four thousand times. Sure, not many people talked to Ludwig, but now that Feliciano, the bubbly precious little baby, was injured, the German's popularity had skyrocketed. It was annoying, and Ludwig would rather go back to being practically invisible than having to tell this story every fifth minute. It wasn't even true. The real story was that Feliciano had decided that rolling down a hill would be an awful lot of fun, and then his dumb ass hit a tree, but Ludwig couldn't even be mad at him for it.

"Tell him that Mathias, a-k-a the king hoped it heals quickly and stuff" Mathias said, getting up and lightly punching Ludwig's upper arm in a friendly manner. Ludwig just stared at him. The guy seemed to treat everyone as if they were his 'bros' and whether it was to have people to ask for favors when it was needed, or if Mathias was just an overly friendly and very likeable person, Ludwig had no idea how to respond to it. "See ya in English!" With that, Ludwig was left alone at the table. They didn't even have English together.

Ludwig really, really missed Feli.


End file.
